Dark paradise
by PeaceLilith
Summary: ¿Los opuestos se atraen? ¿No será que, a fin de cuentas, en realidad no son tan opuestos? Quizás solo haya que arriesgarse y descubrirlo. Aunque para eso deban esconderse e irse, refugiándose en un lugar lúgubre, oscuro y tenebroso (¿O no tanto?). / ONESHOT.


**Disclaiemer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de la mente brillante de J.K. Rowling, lo demás mío.

* * *

Miraron el cielo. Era algo lúgubre, oscuro y tenebroso, la niebla tapaba casi toda la vista, no se distinguía del todo bien la noche y el ruido de criaturas se apoderaba del lugar.

La entrada del bosque definitivamente no daba buen augurio pero ¿Tenían opción acaso?

Quizás sí, quizás lo correcto no era lo que estaban haciendo, quizás lo mejor era dar marcha atrás y dar frente desde un comienzo.

Pero eso no importó, porque ella tomó su mano y se adentró junto a él, sin miedo y sin vacilar. Estaba decidido y lo harían.

El bosque era siniestro, pocos se arriesgaban a adentrarse al Bosque Oscuro, leyendas, mitos e historias habitaban en él pero era su única salida (o su única opción fiable).

Pero el bosque era bastante peculiar y tenía personalidad propia, no cualquiera podía entrar en él y salir vivo, o ni siquiera habitar allí dentro, era él quien decidía quien podía entrar, quien podía quedarse y quien debía irse, o morir preso de los misterios que sucedían allí dentro. Y el bosque era muchas cosas pero no tonto; sabía exactamente quien llegaba a él con buenas o malas intenciones.

Para Draco y Hermione, que solo buscan en él un lugar donde refugiarse, esconderse y protegerse el bosque ha sido un regalo y un hogar.

Hermione siempre ha sido particularmente buena con las criaturas, tanto mágicas como no y éstos, tanto como el bosque, conocen las intenciones de las personas que se le acercan.

Ahora no solo el bosque es el guardián es su guardián, sino también las criaturas.

Ahora, después de meses escondidos, el bosque ha sido para ellos, pese a la mala fama que albergaba, un lugar bondadoso.

Es lo más parecido que Hermione en la vida puede llamar hogar. Y era esa pequeña cabaña escondida e invisible a los ojos de lo demás, que compartía con Draco, con quien ha descubierto que tiene más en común de lo que creía.

A ella siempre le ha gustado más el invierno, el frío seco, la carencia de humedad, el té caliente, los malvaviscos haciéndose en la chimenea, estar hinchada de tanta ropa o desnuda pero abrigada _en los brazos de él._

Él también disfruta más del invierno, nunca le ha gustado tener el cuerpo con sudor ni las calles llenas de niños jugando, no soporta el calor sofocante.

A ella le apasionan los libros, aprender, leer sobre mundos extraños e historias poco comunes. A él le gusta leerle.

A ella siempre le ha gustado escuchar el sonido de una buena melodía, la delicadeza con la que suena el piano. A él le encanta tocar ese instrumento.

Siempre despierta antes que él, y mientras deja hervir el agua, rodeada una manta vieja y tejida que huele a su madre, camina hacía el ventanal a sentarse para disfrutar del cielo esclareciéndose, sus ojos castaños brillan reluciéndose como el oro con cada amanecer, deslumbrándose al ver como los rayos del sol hacen que el cabello de su acompañante parezcan finos y delicados hilos plateados. Era algo realmente curioso cómo, a medida que más tiempo vivían allí, la mata de neblina era menos espesa al punto de ya casi desaparecer.

A veces, cuando queda tildada viendo a Draco aún dormir, cree que es una especie de dios griego, como de los que leía cuando era una niña, con toda su belleza viril y estructural, su pelo platinado, brillante, de apariencia impactante y su cuerpo bien modulado, aunque claro, ahora Draco lucía mucho más delgado.

No había mucho dentro, pero si pequeñas cosas infaltables, como aquella estantería enorme cubierta de libros, su pequeña biblioteca privada que estaban creando juntos a partir de sus libros favoritos, o las velas aromáticas puestas en el pedazo de tronco roto y muerto que encontraron un día recorriendo el bosque.

Las flores que siempre estaban en la ventana para que el sol las alimente de energía y que despedían aquel aroma natural, que Hermione se encargaba de regar cada día.

La cama baja a nivel del suelo que compartían, con un montón de colchas de sus colores: _dorado y rojo, gris y plata_. Draco dice que eso no pega, Hermione lo refuta explicándole que eso no importa, porque aquellos colores le pertenecen a ambos de alguna forma y juntos, los definen. Y que no importa si no pegan, aquella cabaña es solo de _ellos._

Hay una pared que Hermione se encarga de completar, colgando todos los dibujos que hace Draco en blanco y negro. A Hermione le encanta el efecto que Draco le hace al sombrearlos, pero alguna vez ella ha hecho de las suyas, cometiendo el pequeño delito de ponerles color, solo para rellenarlos un poco, solo para hacer su presencia en ellos y que Draco sepa que ella siempre estará en él, de alguna forma.

Alrededor de las ventanas hay pequeñas luces de un color tenue que iluminan la habitación en noches muy oscuras. Draco dice que eso es un toque muy femenino, Hermione le dice que eso es un comentario machista y que a ella le encanta como quedan. Él solo sonríe y le permite que haga lo que quiera.

La puerta de la entrada, por dentro, lleva colgada en el picaporte un pequeño decorado que ha hecho manualmente Hermione un día de lluvia, nunca se creyó buena con las manos, hasta que surgió ese pequeño hilacho de lana colgante en el cual se distingue un pequeño bordado de un león y una serpiente.

Algunas veces Draco ha despertado y se ha encontrado pequeñas notas con escritos pegados en las ventanas, en la nevera, en la mesita de luz, en el velador que comparten. Frases tristes, que hablan de emociones, de sentimientos, de guerra, de crisis. _De amor. De ellos._

Draco no sabía que Hermione escribía, aunque siempre lo sospechó, después de todo, alguien que lee tanto debe tener algunas ideas navegando en su mente. Granger escribe hermoso, opina él. Ella dice que escribe para no olvidar todo lo que viven, que es su terapia al acabar el día, que es su forma de saberse unida a él, de poder conectarse a sus sentimientos cuando hayan salido de allí.

A Draco sigue sin convencerlo la presencia de Crookshanks en la cabaña, descubrir pelos entre las sabanas y los sillones sigue disgustándole. También la actitud obsesiva que tiene el gato para con ella; siempre está a su lado al amanecer en el ventanal, duerme entre sus pies (pese a la cantidad de veces que él ha intentado sacarlo), la espera en la puerta del baño casero que han hecho hasta que salga de ducharse, se sienta a su lado cuando cocina, cuando se encarga de hacer el desayuno y está seguro que no es por el olor a los frutos que Hermione se encarga de cocinar y secar, ni siquiera por el olor a chocolate caliente que a veces le obliga a tomar pese a que él insiste en el café _siempre,_ el gato está ahí porque adora a su ama. Y al parecer Granger adora que su gato sea así. Así que lo acepta, porque aprendió que amar se trata también de aceptar. Lo aprendió con ella.

Hermione Granger siempre supo que había más en ese porte frío, en aquellos ojos grises cargados de misterio, en esos silencios prolongados, en esas miradas cargadas de _no-sé-qué_ que se dedicaban, en esos paseos solitarios y en la cantidad de veces que lo había visto solo bajo un árbol, junto al lago leyendo algún libro de tapa negra o simplemente viendo la vista que tenía en frente, disfrutando del sonido mágico de la naturaleza y de aquellos paisajes que todos los días tenemos pero que no siempre sabemos apreciar.

Solo tenían que arriesgarse, probar. Y lo hicieron.

Hermione sabe que algún día aquel paraíso ignorante en el que viven, evadiendo los problemas reales y escondiéndose juntos, llegará a su final. Alguien los descubriría. O simplemente tendrán que volver, para luchar, para hacer frente.

Pero no ahora.

Al fin ha descubierto que el vacío que lleva sintiendo hace años, ese sentimiento doloroso que siempre la ha acompañado por sentirse incomprendida, eso de no sentirse realmente parte de algo nunca, se debía a la falta de él, al pedazo de alma que le faltaba para rellenar la suya, a que alguien la vea realmente como es y no solo como la imagen de la sabelotodo asexuada y correcta del pelo enmarañado.

Ella siempre ha sido una persona motivada, dedicada, honesta. Pero ¿Tenía algo que la hacía sentirse motivada o solo lo hacía porque sentía que era su _obligación?_ Era honesta con todos, pero ¿Por qué llevaba años mintiéndose a sí misma?

Ahora se conoce más, ahora sabe quién es y no le importa demostrarle nada a nadie, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que nació, una costumbre penosa que no la ayudó nunca a sentirse mejor. Ridículo ¿Verdad? No sentirse suficiente y andar por ahí gritando tus conocimientos a los demás para por lo menos ser la niñata inteligente. _Para ser alguien._

Ahora tiene alguien que valora tal cual es, con quien puede ser su auténtico yo y no importarle en absoluto.

Draco también tiene alguien que lo valora tal cual es y quien se atrevió a conocerlo a pesar a _todo_ , con quien se ha podido abrir y ha aprendido a compartir.

Son extrañamente felices juntos.

Míralos, son ellos.

* * *

Esto ha salido mientras hacia un trabajo, como la mayoría de las veces, así que ni yo sé que es lo que quise hacer. Tengo esa mala costumbre de sentarme a hacer cosas de la UNI y terminar en _cualquier otra cosa_ (sí, por lo visto tengo un par de problemas de concentración).

La idea era hacer un drabble, pero después me puse a _corregirlocorregirlocorregirlo_ (porque había escrito todo de un tirón y tuve que revisarlo) y entre la corregida, terminé agregando caracteres y como verán, quedo como OS.

Me urgía escribir sobre ellos dos conviviendo, y las cosas en común que imagino que pueden tener con tiempos de guerra de por medio, y bueno, no sé qué salió XD No puedo decir que estoy conforme con el resultado pero igual se los dejo.

Un beso enorme, nos leemos!  
PeaceLilith


End file.
